Hero
by Crystalus
Summary: Duo holds Hilde in her final moments. *Songfic*


﻿ Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM [ Search ] Log In | Register Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Home » Anime » Gundam Wing/AC » Hero storyid: 671926 - font size: +plus : -minus 

* * *

Author: Milk and Apples - PG-13 - English - Angst/Drama - Reviews: 1 

* * *

Title: Hero  
  
Author: Malfoy  
  
Archive: If you want it lemme know.  
  
Rating: PG-13/14  
  
Pairing: 2+H  
  
Warnings: ANGST!  
  
Notes: Song lyrics sung by Enrique Iglesias. You may need a tissue for this, but it depends on how sensitive you are.  
  
{...}- indicate song lyrics  
  
Dedication: To everyone close and special to me in this lifetime. I've inserted a little of each of you into this fic. Arigatou Gozaimasu minna- san.  
  
"Nooooo!" a choking voice filled the air. "No, please, you'll be all right. We just . . . we've gotta get out of here somehow. You'll be fine I know you will."  
  
{Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Or would you run and never look back?}  
  
"Remember when you and I first met? We were trying to kill one another but we had to. We had to fight against one another. Remember when we called a truce? Your face seemed to glow. Your beautiful face seemed to light up the whole base. You were happy from then on. You knew what you wanted and went for it every chance you got. That's why I love you. You're courageous and never let anything get in your way.  
  
Though I had sworn off love forever, you have shown me that it's not all that bad. That love can happen twice in a life time. I never had to fall in love with you, but you made me. I couldn't turn you down after you showed me everything and taught me so much.  
  
The day you asked me to be yours, I was dumbfounded. I remember your confused look when I said 'no.' You asked me why and if any of the things we did before like kiss and hug meant anything to me as more than just what friends do. I said I'd think about it. I did for a good week. Remember that? Remember when I said I'd give it a try and you completely changed? You weren't joking when you said you'd try your hardest to keep us together."  
  
{Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight?}  
  
"I still want to kick myself for the biggest mistake I made through our relationship. I'm sorry for every doing that. I guess going out and getting drunk when you weren't home was a bad idea. I'm still so very sorry that I had even thought of sleeping with her. I'm amazed that you forgave me, though.  
  
I can't believe that after all your shed tears you'd even think of still loving me. I can't believe that you're still with me now. It's been a good five years now and I love you more than I ever have. I guess that's my fault but you can't really blame me. Your beautiful eyes just make me melt every time I see them. Your cute, girly laughter makes me swoon.  
  
Remember when I returned home that day and you held me tight, tears appearing out of nowhere? You grabbed onto me, held me with the tightest embrace. Damn, I wish I knew what was going on. I wish you knew what was going on. The only thing that got you out of your crying was when I stood up to get you more tissues and fell back down immediately because my foot went numb. A simple trip up made you smile again.  
  
I love that about you, too. The simplest things can make you happy. I love that you seem happiest when you're with me. I think that one time was the only time I made you cry. I'm sorry for that. I never should have hurt you. I never really intended to but I guess I did more damage than any man should ever do to their woman in a life time. Sorry."  
  
{Would you tremble if I touch your lips?  
  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.}  
  
"Can you remember the first time we made love? It was a disaster. I'm sure you still laugh about it when you're reminded. I do, too. Me and my clumsy body. I thought for sure somebody would catch us when I accidently kicked the lamp. The glass shattered everywhere. I was going to get up immediately and clean it up so if you got up in the middle of the night, you wouldn't hurt yourself but you pulled me back to you. You said not to worry about it. We would fix it in the morning.  
  
From that point, everything seemed to get serious. I remember admiring your body with the utmost fascination. You were beautiful. Miss little not-so- innocent for the first time. Well, the first time for both of us actually. Only, you were the only one to admit it until you saw it in my eyes.  
  
I remember our personal game of truth or dare that we played. You laughed so hard when I told you how I got my kicks as a kid. What's wrong with having your own little town of teddy bears and G.I. Joe's? I guess nothing since you kept me."  
  
{Would you die for the one you love?  
  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight}  
  
"Remember when you told me you were pregnant? Oh, I was so happy. The doctor said we were going to have twins. He promised us the birth would go ok. He promised us everything would be fine. He broke that promise. The following week, I went with you to the doctor to get a check up on our babies to find out if they were going to be boys or girls.  
  
He checked you then left the room. He didn't come back for a while. When he did, he had a solemn look on his face. It scared you and me both. We had a right to be scared. He told us we'd lost the babies. Not just one but both of them. He blamed it on your petite figure. He said that they didn't have enough room to grow. I still believe it was him and his stupid medicines or whatever that did it.  
  
We both cried that night. We held each other tightly. Neither one of us talked. I wish we had our babies now. I wish. We tried again and again, remember? But never were we able to have a child of our own. I think the damned doctor has you messed up for life. We still both want a child of our own make more than anything, right? One of our own to raise.  
  
I remember when Sally wanted you to watch Lil Wu when she and Wufei were going out of town for the weekend and you refused. I still don't blame you for doing it. It was too close after losing our second baby."  
  
{I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain}  
  
"It took you forever to get over the fact that we would never be able to be parents of our own born child. Every day, I told you how great you are. I told you that we are going to be parents even if we didn't have a child with our genes. Sure enough, it happened.  
  
I'm sorry I went behind your back for so long. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I was doing sooner but I wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
When I came home that Friday afternoon, I wasn't alone. I had gotten you a son. He may not have been from your womb, but you loved him more than anything. No one that didn't know us would have known the difference from the way we act. We are the best family in the world and I don't think Lil Oscar would trade you for anything. You are the best mother anyone could have."  
  
{I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away}  
  
"People are still puzzled about how we've lasted this long together. The guys told me when they found out we'd married that they had a bet going. None of them believed we would have lasted this long. They were wrong. I could have laughed in their faces when they told me about the bet because I knew they were all full of crap.  
  
I'm sure you would have laughed if you had been there."  
  
{Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?}  
  
"Speaking of our marriage, that ceremony was great. But remember when I proposed? You thought I was just joking around. That sure taught me never to ask you questions when you're in the middle of making a shopping list for Christmas presents. You thought I was crazy.  
  
I knew that it would cost a lot and maybe you're right, maybe Christmas time isn't exactly the right time to ask. Especially when we're on a budget, but still. It was the only time I could think to ask it. I mean, it was the only time I got to think.  
  
I asked you every day for a week and you didn't believe me until I showed you the ring. A beautiful ring it was, silver with three diamonds. You said that gold looked tacky and you never wore it so I thought silver would do.  
  
You had the biggest look of surprise upon your face. Then you said yes. I still think it was the ring that did it. That was four years ago.  
  
We married the following year on Christmas Eve. Your dress was so beautiful. It was black silk that held tight to your body. It was sleeveless but you wore a black shawl over it. Definitely not a traditional wedding dress but it was your wedding dress and that made it even better.  
  
The reception was nuts. I never expected Zechs to show up and that surprised me. What surprised me most though, was the fact that he and Heero started making out on one of the tables in front of everybody. I guess they had a little bit too much to drink but after they were escorted up to their rooms we never saw them for the rest of the weekend.  
  
That ceremony is definitely the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.  
  
{Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care. You're here tonight.)  
  
"Please tell me what am I supposed to tell Oscar when I get home?! He's still too young to understand. Am I just supposed to tell him that mommy's gone and won't be back for a long time? No, that would be a lie. Gods, I know there's got to be something I can do to bring you back," Duo Maxwell sat there with tears streaming down his face.  
  
His wife, Hilde, lay in his arms, lifeless. Her eyes had closed for the final time in this lifetime. The chestnut haired man sat there rocking back and forth with the body in his arms. It wasn't his fault.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" he yelled out to no one in particular then burst into sobs. "What am I supposed to tell Oscar? What am I supposed to do without you? I can't go on now. You are my everything, Hilde. You mean too damn much to me to leave me now. You . . . you . . . ," Duo stopped talking because he no longer could form words over his sobs.  
  
He wanted to cast whoever did this into Hell forever. He gathered her body in his arms and stood up. He went back to his DeathScythe Hell and got into the cockpit. He placed his wife's body on his lap and took off for the base.  
  
When he returned, Oscar was the first one he saw. The little brown haired boy came over to DeathScythe to greet his father. Duo looked down, eyeing his son. He couldn't get out now. He couldn't tell his son the truth. He couldn't bear the pain that his son would carry with him for the rest of his life.  
  
Duo got out of his gundam with Hilde's lifeless body still with him. The guards ran to him. They took Hilde away and Duo dropped to his knees before Oscar.  
  
"Is Mommy all right?" Oscar asked, his face filled with worry.  
  
"No, son. Mommy's not all right. She . . . ," he swallowed hard, he didn't want to tell his own son but he had to, " Mommy's not here now. She's gone."  
  
"Will she be coming back?" Oscar asked.  
  
Duo just shook his head. He then felt his son's arms wrap around his neck. Duo held onto Oscar tightly and just sobbed into the boy's shirt.  
  
"Don't cry, Daddy, everything will be ok. It always will be, no matter what happens. That's what you told me."  
  
~OWARI  
  
I feel a thwap coming in my direction. *runs to hide* 

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 


End file.
